You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by Etelvina
Summary: Ron and Hermione are ata a ball together, dancing. When Hermione makes a move, what will Ron do? Can their friendship stand the test, and maybe become something more? Read and review! Rowling owns the characters, Toby Keith owns the song. This is for fun.


Ron and Hermione had been dancing for hours

Ron and Hermione had been dancing for hours. He had finally asked her to the Christmas ball Dumbledore scheduled for sixth and seventh year Hogwarts students. It may have taken him years to admit it, but Ron was finally ready to act on his crush, or whatever it was.

"Are you tired, 'Mione?" he asked. "We can stop, if you want."

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

She gazed into his eyes. Suddenly, without thinking about what she was doing, the young woman stood on her toes and kissed him.

_I got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time_

Ron was shocked. Hermione was kissing him? Impossible. The girl of his dreams was kissing _him_? Ron Weasley, the class screw-up, Harry Potter's sidekick? It had to be a dream.

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_Got me thinking lots of crazy things _

_Even think I saw a flash of light_

_Felt light electricity_

Hermione drew closer to him. She drank in his familiar smell, the feel of his robes, and his strong body underneath them, so well-toned from Quidditch.

Suddenly she realized what she was doing. She pulled back. What would he think? "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I just…" She faltered, turning her head away to hide the tears.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

'_Less you mean it like that _

'_Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at_

They spun around to the slow pace of the music. "Sorry for what?"

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "For, you know…the _kiss_." She whispered the last word like it was something vile.

"What do you mean?" He was going to make her tell him how she felt. Just kissing him wouldn't cut it. She was going to have to tell him, just in case she didn't mean it. He wouldn't want to get the wrong idea.

_We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around_

_And around and around and around_

She looked over to where Ginny and Harry were sitting and caught the two of them staring at her with wide smiles. The girl sent a hurt look at her two friends and shook her head. "It was an accident," she mouthed. Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry laughed.

_They're all watching us now_

_They think we're falling in love _

_They'll never believe we're just friends_

Ron put his finger beneath her chin and turned her gaze back to him. Blue eyes melted with brown. "What did you mean?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Hermione?"

"Nothing, Ron!" She snapped. He dropped his hand. Why was she acting like this?

_When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that _

_And if you do, baby, kiss me again_

Hermione laughed to herself without mirth. "Great," she thought. "Everyone already thinks we're great together. This'll just make it worse. He's going to hate me now!"

She caught Ron watching her, a huge grin on his face. "What's so funny?"

_Everybody swears we'd make the perfect pair _

_And this ain't as far as it goes _

"Hermione, do I have to spell it out for you? I thought you were smarter than this! Can't you tell what you're doing to me?"

"What?" She stared at him in bewilderment.

"Oh, bloody hell!" He leaned in for the revenge he had wanted for years.

_Girl, you never move me,_

_Like the way you move me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know…I just wanted you to know_

Now it was Hermione's turn to be shocked. Ron was kissing her! She closed her eyes and gave in to the fantasy coming true.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this _

'_Less you mean it like that _

'_Cause I'll just close my eyes and I wont know where I'm at _

They were in their own world, untouched by pain, sadness, and the war outside the walls. Total bliss surrounded them as they twirled around the dance floor.

When they finally pulled apart, both were red-faced.

_We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around_

_And around and around and around_

Dean and his girlfriend, Hannah Abbot, were nearby, much to Ron's mortification. "Finally got a move on, eh, Ron?"

His ears turned scarlet. "Shut up, Dean! We're just friends." He cast a look at Hermione, who nodded encouragingly and without emotion.

"Ri-ight." He let Hannah pull him away.

_They're all watching us now_

_They think were falling in love _

_They'll never believe we're just friends_

Hermione was hurt. He kissed her, and then told people they were just friends. What was he playing at? She had to know. "Ron?"

"Mhmm?"

"Do you want to be just friends, or did that mean something to you?"

He blushed. "Um, well…" he began uncomfortably.

"Yes?"

"I kind of…maybe…want something more?" His answer was uncertain. "That is, only if you do."

She pulled his head down to hers. "Of course I do," she said before kissing him again.

_When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that _

_And if you do, baby, kiss me again_

_Kiss me again_


End file.
